For the Love of Crazy Science
by ambre gris
Summary: Delphine wasn't just hungry for Eskimo Pie after her first time with Cosima. Cophine from S01E08. One-shot.


**Author's Note**: A fluff piece inspired by some of our favorite scenes from earlier in the season. I think we need it now after the depressing season finale (I know I do!). As always, Orphan Black and its wonderful cast of characters don't belong to me. Also, while not explicitly explicit, there's some smut here, so if that makes you uncomfortable, turn back now. Otherwise, please enjoy. :)

* * *

**For the Love of Crazy Science**

Everything is back in its place (including you) when the door opens and Cosima steps inside. She swears quietly at the cold and you can't help but chuckle because you know she went out practically naked under her winter coat. To get ice cream, no less. Now that's impressive. You hear the crinkling of a bag and suddenly something chilly lands in your lap, followed by Cosima who has herself re-sheathed in the bed covers in seconds.

"Shall we?" she says, and with that you both unwrap your desserts.

"To crazy science," you propose, and the ice cream bars touch in a toast that elicits a giggle from the woman next to you. Normally you don't indulge in sweets like this, but something about eating it in bed, beside such a beautiful creature no less, has you breaking some of your own rules. The chocolate warms you while the vanilla slides cooly down your throat and the crispy morsels have your teeth working on something that adds an extra layer of enjoyment to the experience. Halfway through, you notice Cosima's stare. How long has she been watching…?

"Sorry, I don't mean to offend." She offers a small, impish smile and turns back to her ice cream, which has begun to melt down the side. Is it hot in the apartment or is it just you? Perhaps it's the bed, or the chemistry it continues to create with the two of you laying in it.

"None taken," you reply quietly, using the opportunity to observe her recovering what could soon very literally become a sticky situation. Carefully Cosima strips the ice cream of its chocolate shell but you can tell that it's not quite her favorite part. Even more gently she maneuvers her lips and tongue over the frozen treat, and you never thought someone could look so good eating ice cream on a stick. By the time she's finished, you've forgotten about your own, until a little bit of it decides to land right in the center of your chest. Oh, dear. You just got finished snooping through her life and now you have to go and make a real, actual mess of things.

Hurriedly you eat the rest (not your brightest idea, as your head feels like a block of ice for a good minute afterward), trying in earnest to clean yourself up before she notices. But nothing gets past Cosima and soon she's laughing but gesturing for you to put the stick and the wrapper down. All right then, you're thinking, as she moves to get up. Though instead of going to grab a napkin, she's taking the duvet from you and replacing it with herself. The smaller girl straddles you and combines her warmth with yours, something that causes you to feel pink all over.

"Here, let me." Cosima isn't laughing anymore but bends to peck you on the lips and then dips further to lap up the sweet cream that's threatening to spill into the valley between your breasts (and onto that lovely bralette you chose to wear just for her). Luckily she's thorough and she saves you and your undergarment from disaster. Just to make sure, though, she reaches one hand behind your back and releases the hook, undressing you for the second time. Yes, she's right on. The room has become stifling and you're grateful for her perceptiveness.

"_Merci_," you whisper, biting your lip in anticipation. She nods dreamily, admiring you from above.

"My pleasure." She removes her glasses, her eyes taking on another dimension that you're more than willing to drown in. And then she descends again, nipping and kissing at you as she goes until she reaches your hips and uses those articulate fingers of hers to remove your panties. You can hardly contain your excitement and in these moments you focus your mind solely on her. When she presses her lips into you, your nerves stand at attention; as her tongue finds your center, those nerve endings fire off, inducing a spectrum of colorful sensations like you've always wanted to feel but never had the chance to before. Her ministrations nearing their end and your body nearing climax, you move for her to stop. Cosima is confused until you sit your slender frame atop hers, effectively turning the tables.

The first time she did most of the work, letting you get to know her through touch. Confident now, you want to try her out, hoping you won't disappoint but knowing you'll be richer for the experience. She assists by getting naked for you, nearly jumping out of her underwear. This makes you smile and you forget feeling sad like you did earlier. The time to deal with your sins, with Leekie and his demands, will come later. And you hope it is much, much later because you don't want this to end.

With a long kiss that you put your pounding French heart into, you go on to give your attentions to her supple curves: a perfect pair of breasts that fit just as perfectly in your hands, like they were made for you. Soon you trail kisses down her sternum, her ribs, her abdomen… and bravely you explore her with a finger, reveling in her gasps and gyrations. You rotate your hips over hers and she responds by sending her hand over and under and under and over, teasing its way across your body. You pull away only to bring your mouth down over the budding flesh between her legs, stimulating her with your fingers and tongue at the same time. Cosima cries out, grasping at your hair, at anything she can as she tenses and quakes beneath you.

You never promised to be the best but she's not complaining. While she catches her breath she helps you to your own _petite mort_, which has you tingling and shaking hours on into the night. You roll off of the sexiest scientist alive and give her ear a nibble, preparing to bask in the afterglow. Draping her arm across you, Cosima looks up and into your eyes, a satisfied smile evident in her own warm depths. You're glad you could make her happy. And though your soul quivers under your own joy, you again push it away for now. This moment will last forever and you'll never forget it.

The evening is still young but you and your lab partner have had a long day conducting exhaustive research. Out goes the light and together you disappear underneath the covers, embracing one another in a comfortable tangle of limbs. Cosima drifts off almost instantly and as you follow, you can't help but leave consciousness with one recurring thought for when you wake.

You could really go for another Eskimo Pie.


End file.
